Son of a man
by Shin no yoru
Summary: He was the exact copy of the Yondaime it was almost unheard of. That is until he opened his mouth, then the image was completely shattered. "What's wrong? Am I so stunning that I leave you speechless?" Slash!


**An: **_This is going to be a __**SLASH**__ story meaning __**boyxboy**__, though I may or may not add some action in it, Naruto will be paired with another guy. I'm probably going to pair him with Sasuke, though I may change my mind, so if you don't like the pairing or dislike __**boyxboy**__ relationships I suggest you find another story. Naruto is going to be a good amount more like Minato, he isn't going to be the absolute same his father was, nor is this story going to completely follow cannon. Please enjoy the story and don't leave anything too harsh if you find something you don't like._

**Warnings:** MinatoLike!Naruto; Slash! OOC!Naruto; may contain some OOC for other characters as well. AU. Also I am going to have a little fun picking on Sakura, but don't worry she's going to be important in the story as well.

'_Thoughts or dreams'_

**Justu**

**Chapter one**

'_Screams echoed through the village. Nine red tails swung menacingly through the air. Suffocating dark, purely evil Chakra practically leaked off the beast. Eyes the color of blood glowed in the darkness, promising death for anyone that dared come near.'_

**{Son of a man}**

He woke up with a start breathing heavily from the dream, his eyes unconsciously scanning his surroundings for the enemies. The ceiling was rather worn for wear and looked as though it was in need of some reparation. A smell of musk and mold permeated the air and the sheets covering him were itchy and served little protection from the cold. The mattress itself was very uncomfortable and creaked whenever he moved. The walls were a light shade of blue the paint peeling off in some parts due to old age, his few scrolls were in the same place upon his wardrobe lined up perfectly on the wood.

Assured that no one had entered his room, he instantly calmed down, his face settling into a more calm expression and got up from his bed in a graceful movement.

In a few measured strides he arrived at the rather old furniture and rummaged through it, seeking the clothes he wore on a daily basis. He changed quickly, his young body showing the effects of his training he put himself through every day.

Like most children in the village Naruto strived to become one of the best Shinobi in the village, but unlike most he didn't base his goal on a naïve dream. He knew all too well about the darkness of the Shinobi world, the emotions one needed to close off when they made their kill, the sweat and tears one needed to shed to become a true Shinobi.

But his reason for becoming a Shinobi was completely different from anyone else's, many based their reasons on wanting to protect the village and their loved ones, he had nothing but indifferent feelings for both.

He became a Shinobi because that was the only way to _survive_.

He saw becoming a Shinobi as his only path toward freedom, his only defense against those who tried to hurt him when he was defenseless. For some reason the villagers thought that if they beat him enough he would just disappear, which was actually quite close to what he was planning to do but it wasn't because of the villagers.

Naruto simply _hated _Konohagakure and their child like need to hate anything that they deemed dangerous.

Without showing any sign of his inner thoughts he finished dressing and headed toward the bathroom, not making a sound as he moved through the silent apartment.

The people he was renting it from were the only ones that allowed him to reside in their building; they didn't even try to pretend it was because they were trying to be _nice _to the pariah of the village, as long as they got money every month they wouldn't care if Satan himself was living there. It just showed how greed could consume someone's mind completely, and in all truth he didn't care for the ratty building but accepted that it was better than living on the streets like he had most of his life.

He stepped into the room ignoring the dripping faucet and cracks in the sink with practiced ease, and instead focused on his refection in the dirty mirror.

As usual his face was set in a calm expression; his narrowed eyes were a sky blue in color that wasn't very common in the village. His hair naturally spiked at the top and framed his face with long bangs that past his jaw by a couple of inches and covered his forehead, an astounding gold in color. He had been compared to a girl many times by those who were brave enough to do so, mostly due to his rather feminine face and slim body.

When he was younger he had went to the Hokage of the village, Hiruzen Sarutobi and asked who his parents were only to get a sad smile and no answer in return. He never did ask the Hokage again simply because it was obvious he wasn't going to get an answer, but what became even more obvious over the years the man he became an almost twin to.

Minato Namikaze.

Though he had no idea who is mother was, besides her last name being Uzumaki, he was rather shocked and saddened that his father hadn't wanted Naruto to know who his father was and probably had asked the Hokage to keep it a secret.

At first he had been angry at his father but as he matured he thought more on the subject and realized that perhaps it was a good thing no one knew who his father was, because obviously his father would have a lot of enemies that would try to attack Naruto if they knew who he was related to.

It also showed that the whole village was filled to the brim with idiots. Who couldn't recognize an almost clone of their beloved Fourth Hokage walking around the village? Obviously they let their hate for him over power the little brains they actually had, and that made them blind to the actual picture in front of them.

An amused chuckle escaped from his mouth and he quickly set to his morning routine, brushing his teeth and hair and washing his face to further wake himself up.

Perhaps finding out who his father had been was his motivation to become a Shinobi, not the whole idea that 'his father would be so proud' but the knowledge of what _Naruto _could become. Though maybe it was the whole 'I have a raging demon inside me that nearly destroyed the village' thing was why he chose the path he did. Why not use the only _Birthday present_ he had been given by his parents to the full capacity?

Well if he knew how to use it he would, but it wasn't easy to look inside his own body. He had accomplished it once but was promptly scared shitless when a towering cage full of demon stood before him and left without a single thought.

The whole being a container of a demon did have its perks, he had an almost Chunin sized Chakra cores and the rather fascinating ability to recover from almost any wound the next day. Like many things though everything had its downfalls, the villagers hated him to an extreme level and it was almost impossible for him to control his Chakra much less use it.

He left the room in search of some food and grabbed a bruised but eatable apple, he spent most his money on the bills for the apartment and had little left for any expensive foods. The villagers loved to over price anything and everything he tried to buy, but the more coward like ones gave him the food no questions asked after he stared them down for a few minutes.

It was thanks to the Hokage that he had any money at all; at first he had searched for a job but failed rather pathetically when everyone shot him down, so he had resorted to asking the Hokage for money if he helped him with his paperwork.

It had been rather amusing that the Hokage didn't even hesitate at the chance for less paper work to do.

Naruto locked the door behind him and headed down the stairs making sure to step lighter than usual on a few steps that he knew were dangerous. Though he didn't show it, inside he was almost ecstatic about this certain day because it was when everyone was split into teams due to their overall ability and grades in the Academy.

And he had purposely gotten horrible ones.

He knew that most teams were going to be based on equality of power more than who got along with whom, so he took the time and thought about who he wanted to be on his team. It didn't matter about the third person, he could care less about them, the one he knew he _had_ to have on his team was clear.

Sasuke Uchiha.

If you asked anyone in the Academy the relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, they would look at you like you were crazy, because there was _no one_ in the village who didn't know about the rivalry between the two boys. It started when Naruto had beat Sasuke at a race, which really was a piece of cake to him, Sasuke may had been quick on his feet but Naruto was _fast._ After that it escalated to once a week races to every other day, because Sasuke could defeat him in everything except speed and didn't accept that Naruto bested him in that area.

Naruto saw Sasuke as a person who like himself saw the world as it was, and actually respected him to a degree. Though Sasuke was rather cold and rude to almost everyone, and really didn't care about anything but getting stronger, he was the only person in the village that Naruto could relate to a little.

Both lost their parents, didn't have or want anyone to become friends with, and both strove to become stronger.

If Sasuke was on his team that meant he had someone who could challenge him and force Naruto into being quick on his feet and use his abilities to the fullest.

The villagers, he noted, were glaring at more than a higher degree than normal today. He guessed they were none too pleased that he had managed to pass the Academy and now wore a shining Hitai-ate upon his forehead. A few people though caught his eye as they were staring at him, not glaring, in an almost reminiscent way. He guessed they were of the few people that actually had brains and connected the dots, but he also noted they all were Shinobi and filed it in his mind to think about later.

While there were few pictures of The Fourth Hokage, there was fewer of him as an adolescent, after many months of looking he was able to find a picture of his father when he was about his age and based his current outfit on the one his father had worn as a child.

Instead of a tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, he wore a dark blue t-shirt over long sleeved gray shirt and black pants and sandals. Like most Shinobi he had his Shuriken and Kunai strapped to this thigh and his Hitai-ate set upon his forehead.

He stopped at the entrance of the Academy to observe his surroundings, as usual the parents that still were saying good bye to their children glared at him and whispered to each other, not caring to be discreet in who they were talking about.

"_Look there __**he**__ is I can't believe the Hokage let something like __**him**__ become a Shinobi…"_

"_He's a danger to the village… nothing but a demon-"_

"_Shhh… remember the law?"_

"_He's a danger to us all."_

He let a brief smirk form on his face before slipping back to his normal calm expression, if he didn't know about the demon already he would have definitely known something was wrong about him because of the villagers insistent whisperings and glares. Really he grew out of letting the villagers affect him long ago; though they stopped beating him once he started to out run them they really did nothing _but_ glare and whisper.

In graceful strides that belonged to a true Shinobi he entered the Academy and headed toward his class, ignoring all the stares and giggles from his classmates when he entered the room. While no one dared to try to even talk to him due to their parents warnings about him being dangerous, quite a few girls in his class admired him from afar, whispering to each other about how 'good looking he was even if he was the dead last.' Though thankfully they weren't as obsessive or half the amount that Sasuke had, which he was greatly thankful for, he really had no clue how to interact with girls and tended to try to avoid them whenever possible.

Well he avoided anyone really, he found that many kids his age were still _kids_ and acted accordingly even though they obviously should take life more seriously.

He took a seat in the back next to Sasuke and smirked lightly at the glare the other was sending him, really he took some amusement in just pissing the Uchiha off, it was better than the cold looks that he usually held.

"I got here first Ino-pig!"

"In your dreams billboard brow! My foot was obviously one inch ahead of yours!"

Naruto winced at the shrill tone the two most obsessive members of Sasukes fan-girls, while he had no clue how to handle girls, the two by the door were a whole other species according to his book.

Sakura Haruno was from a family with absolutely no Shinobi members, though she was rather smart for her age Sakura really had no good qualities and really wasn't that great of a Kunoichi. Sadly she was the most probable candidate to become his third team member, which sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. Her unnatural pink hair would surely be something that Shinobi would see first and be the end of their team.

Ino Yamanaka though was from a family that was made of mostly Shinobi; she came from a well-known clan. She was slightly better than Sakura skill wise but still lacked any real skill besides the signature move of **Shintenshin no Jutsu** her clan was known for that could send her mind into someone else's and take over their bodies. She at least had the brains to put on dark colored clothing no matter how much skin it showed.

"Naruto! Move I want to sit here!"

"As if Billboard brow! I'M going to sit there!"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance but otherwise he gave no hint he was even listening to the two girls and just kept calmly sitting in his seat. While the girls were annoying and way too loud, they really didn't have any reason to be telling him what to do, even he the dead last could beat them in a fight.

"Naruto I said move!" The pinkette screeched and swung her fist down toward his head, clearly wanting to knock him off his seat.

He sighed silently in his mind and merely shifted his body to the side allowing the appendage to bypass him completely. Was this really even necessary?

"NARUTO I SAID-" Maybe Sakura wasn't as smart as he thought she was.

"I heard you very clearly Haruno-san, perhaps me ignoring you wasn't enough of a hint… I'm rather comfortable here. So please there _are_ other seats available, do chose one of the unoccupied ones as I am currently sitting in this one." Really he wanted to just tell them both to shut up and sit somewhere else, but he already was disliked enough so he just tilted his head smiled serenely at her instead.

A dust of pink enveloped both the girls' faces making him smirk inwardly, he usually used his looks for situations like this and that current one was one of his top moves.

"Y-yeah come on billboard brow there are a couple seats just ahead, Sasuke-kun can see me better there any ways…"

Ino grabbed her dazed friend and walked away, leaving Naruto cheering silently in his mind.

Sasuke snorted beside him catching his attention.

"Ah… is there something the matter Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Dobe."

His smile twitched but stayed where it was as the two rivals' eye met, a silent challenge flashing between the two.

"I'm sorry; did you _want _them to sit beside you? I'm sure they would be more than happy to oblige if I told them so."

The Uchihas dark brow twitched but otherwise he kept his usual blank face, settling with trying to glare Naruto down.

"Hn. Dobe, do whatever you want."

He allowed a more mischievous smile to form on his face and leaned toward the wary boy opening his mouth to say something. He suddenly stopped when he felt his instincts start to go haywire and slightly frowned, for some reason he felt like something life changing was going to happen.

"Ah! Look out!"

Before Naruto could react accordingly a heavy object hit the back of his head with enough force to throw him forward and toward the person beside him making their eyes widen.

Faces came closer together, bodies collided and lips met, a heavy silence echoed in the class as the two boys stared at each other both wide eyed to shocked to even move.

"Ehhhh?!"

He briefly noted the class freaking out in the back of his mind, but the higher percent was completely focused on the warmth from the others lips and the dark gaze that was locked with his own. Never in his life had he ever been in this close contact with another, and it had entirely shocked him to the core.

He quickly clambered off the other boy and back onto his seat, willing the slight blush on his cheeks down and pointedly turned his head away from the Uchiha.

He would think about this later on when his mind was working again.

"Hey Naruto you alright?" Shikamaru asked from the table beside him.

He glanced at Nara and nodded silently, though they weren't the best of friends he and Shikamaru both shared a love for peace and quiet and often kept each other company when either was lazing around.

Shikamaru yawned and set his face back in his arms mumbling something about troublesome blonds.

What was that weak killing intent coming from around him? He quickly glanced around and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the majority of the girls sending him rather impressive glares. While he knew they wouldn't try anything he couldn't help but wonder how the fan-girls minds worked. How was it possible for such an amount of girls to be so obsessed with a single boy?

"Alright everyone settle down…"

Instantly the class quieted and focused their attention on the teacher in front the excitement coming from them in waves.

"First I want to congratulate you all on finally becoming Genin; you will be put into teams that will consist of three man squads plus a Jōnin. They were carefully thought out and planned so the team will be equal, which means no one is allowed to change."

The teacher took a moment to send a stern gaze across the class before continuing.

"Now for the teams…"

**{Son of a man}**

Cerulean eyes stared listlessly at the ceiling; they had been waiting for their appointed Jonin for over an hour and had yet to even see a hair on their soon-to-be-teacher. He could almost taste the awkward atmosphere; while he understood why they put them together, it was going to be a _long_ time before they actually acted like a team.

He was correct in the assumption that both Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were going to end up on his squad, though he reluctantly accepted the fan-girl he welcomed having Sasuke on his team. Really that just meant more fun for the both of them.

"Umm…"

A blonde brow rose and he turned his gaze toward the nervous Sakura.

"Yes Haruno-san?" He inquired softly.

"When do you think he is going to come?"

He blinked at her and shrugged his shoulders, somehow he felt like they would be waiting a lot for their Sensei in the future.

"Hn. How's the Dobe supposed to know?"

Instantly he felt his lazy personality change, they both knew he was far from a 'dead last' as everyone thought he was, yet the Uchiha insisted on using that infuriating nickname. He leaned back in his seat so he could look around Sakura and stare at the boy challengingly.

"What's that supposed to mean _Duck Butt_?"

A smirk graced his features as Sasuke twitched violently, a few years ago Naruto had come up with the name and used almost as often as Sasuke used Dobe.

Sasuke copied his posture and met his gaze with his own glare, a silent staring contest starting between the two.

"Naruto! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" The fan-girl screeched trying to sound threatening.

Both boys ignored the girl in favor of their contest neither willing to back down.

"Hn. I don't expect someone like _you_ to understand… _cat boy_."

Twitch.

_That was a new one._ While he did resemble a cat to a certain degree due to his three whisker like birth marks adorning each of his cheeks, he never actually was called such a thing to his face. He rather thought he resembled more along the lines of a _fox._

"Maa maa… my first impression of you guy is…"

Both boys flinched at the sudden voice, and turned toward the man taking in the rather unusual spiky gray hair and black mask covering a large proportion of his face. Naruto was slightly awed that he hadn't even realized the man had come in… _so this was a Jonin._

"I hate you."

**{Up on the roof}**

"So why don't you guys tell me about yourselves… likes, dislikes and your dream for example."

The three Genin sat on the steps in front of their teacher, Sasuke sending Naruto glares while the blonde simply smiled at him slyly and ignoring the weak glares that Sakura sent him.

"I'll start first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm. Well I have a lot of hobbies."

Naruto gave the Jonin a bland look, while it was smart not to give too much information since it was dangerous, he was sure the teacher did it mostly to annoy them.

Naruto spoke up after a few seconds of silence, deciding to just get it over with already. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I really only like running, I have a lot of dislikes, my hobbies vary but I'm rather interested in Fūinjutsu. I dream when I sleep and what of is none of your business."

He ignored the Jonins assessing gaze and looked pointedly at Sasuke, he got an irritated look but eventually the Uchiha spoke up. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. I don't want to use the word "dream" but… I have an ambition the resurrection of my clan… and to kill a certain man."

A tense silence followed after and the wind blew ominously, Naruto glanced at the Uchiha from the corner of his eye a slight frown marring his features. _That's how it was…_

"So…"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto eyeing the mischievous gleam in the blonde's eyes.

"You're basically planning on going at it like bunny rabbits with some girl so you can have your little Uchiha spawn take over the village?"

He grinned pleased as an angry blush enveloped the other boys normally pale skin, Sasuke may be emotionless by boy did he have a temper.

"NARUTO!"

He only had a second to prepare himself before a rather angry Uchiha tackled him with a Kunai in hand and a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

**{Kakashi}**

His team was … interesting. At first he had been wary of the relationship between the Sasuke and Naruto, like most of the village he knew that the two Genin were rivals and he expected them to hate each other's guts.

But as he watched the two Genin wrestle on the ground he couldn't help but speculate, sure the two Genin fought, but he couldn't help but sense an odd sort of companionship between them that was far deeper than just friendship. He could only guess that the two somehow bonded when they were younger, which wasn't very surprising to him seeing as they had similar pasts.

He glanced at Naruto from over his book taking in the blonde's features, he was most definitely shocked when he saw an almost exact copy of Minato-sensei, sure the Hokage had warned him about the similarities but this was completely different than what he imagined. From the hair to even his facial features he was an exact copy of Minato-sensei and it almost hurt to look at him, but as soon as he opened his mouth the image was shattered.

"What's wrong Uchiha? You're the one who said you were going to 'resurrect your clan'; if that doesn't spell endless sex then I don't know what-ack!"

He watched amused as Sasuke proceeded to strangle his new teammate, no he had no doubt that these Genin were going to pass his test, and when they became a true team it was going to be something the Ninja world had never seen before.

Chuckling to himself Kakashi flipped the page of his book, but paused mid-way for a moment. For some reason he felt like he was forgetting someone… he shrugged and continued reading.

**{Son of a man}**

_**AN: **__Few, now THAT was a long chapter, I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the story! Until next time!_


End file.
